Save Me
by XO LoveIsOnItsWay
Summary: Summary inside. WARNING: SWEARING AND VIOLENCE!
1. Chapter 1

****

Save Me

_Vanessa Parker is a normal 15 year old girl. Well…not so normal 15 year old girl. Her father is an alcoholic who killed her mother last year. He beats her up and treats her like a slave. She has no friends at her school. But when Connect 3 moves in beside her, she meets Nate Gray. He figures out all of her secrets, and tries to help her. Will they fall in love during it all? Natessa, Smitchie, Jella. Rated T for swearing and violence. _

I don't own! Only myself, the father, the street, the school, and the plot.

_**Chapter 1: Meet Vanessa**_

* * *

I walked into my house, sighing. I just came home from school, and no one treated me nice, as always. I walked upstairs and put my backpack away. I started my homework on my laptop. 1 hour later, after I finished my homework, I heard the garage door open. My eyes widened and I shuddered as I heard someone screaming my name in an angry voice.

"VANESSA PARKER, YOU BITCH! COME FUCKING DOWN HERE!" Said my angry, drunk father. I gulped and walked downstairs. I saw my angry father, shaking of his…anger. I gulped once more and walked down.

"Y-yes?" I asked in a small voice.

"Where's my food?" He screamed. Shoot.

"I-I had no time. I-I was doing my homework…" My voce trailed off. Bad idea…

"NO EXCUSE!" He screamed. "Make. Me. My. Dinner!" He walked up and threw me down the stairs. I screamed as I rolled down the stairs. He grabbed her head and slammed it into the pole. It was all black now.

Hi, I'm Vanessa Parker, I'm 15, and I am abused my drunk father. Welcome to my life.

My horrible life.

**Like? I just got this idea. Even though I don't like myself being abuse by a maniac, I kinda like this story. **

**Please, please review!**

**XOX,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Save Me**

**  
**_Here's the 2__nd__ chapter. I know you guys have been waiting. I really hope you liked the intro. This chapter is the day after the beating up-ness in the chapter before this. And I have nothing else to do. This was done while listening to Superstition – Jonas Brothers ft. Jordin Sparks on repeat a trillion times. If you don't know what I mean, go on Youtube and search Jonas Brothers Superstition ft. Jordin Sparks, and click on the one where the video maker is JonasBrothersMusic. Anyways, I'm off topic. Reading time! XOX_

I only own the plot and some other stuff, but not The Jonas Brothers (Connect 3), Demi Lovato (Mitchie Torres) or Anna Maria Perez De Tagale (Ella Tagale).

* * *

Vanessa woke up in her soft blue and green bed. She was in her pajamas. She looked at her clock. 6:00am. Time for school. She sighed and got dressed in a plain white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. She put a gray and black plaid vest over the t-shirt and put on black boots with white cotton balls hanging from the top. She walked to her mirror and grabbed her black thick eyeliner, mascara, and her clear lip gloss. She put it all on and was happy with her look. Vanessa wore a lot of black and liked it. Black, red, white, blue and green were her favourite colours. She brushed her hair and put on silver hoop earrings. She tied up her hair, letting her bangs fall out on her face. She brushed them away and smiled. She took her purple bag with stars and musical notes all over it, with her iPod, Sidekick 3 and songbook.

If you didn't already notice, Vanessa loved music. It was the one thing she could get away with. Just going on her balcony, grabbing her acoustic guitar and playing tunes until she got a song, which took about an hour. She did it whenever her dad was at a bar for hours at an end.

She sighed and walked downstairs. Her dad was still dead asleep upstairs, she guessed. She made herself cinnamon toaster sticks and ate. When she finished, she made her father breakfast, so nothing would happen. She made him eggs. She put away her plate and did the dishes.

When she finished, she heard the bus outside. She grabbed her bag and ran out to the bus. Of course, no one noticed her. She sat in the empty seat in the back, all alone. She hummed her newest song, Eternity, about her mother's death, which happened 2 weeks ago, when the beating started. She got no bruises on her arm, just her stomach, back and legs. She only had one on her left arm. But whenever someone asked her, it was the same. 'I tripped over a chair. I'm so clumsy.' The clumsy part of her was true, but not the tripping over the chair part. No, her dad made her fall. It was always on purpose.

They finally arrived at her school, McCarthy Marshall High School. She walked in and looked around. It was all black, white and red. The lockers were in a pattern of colours, red, black, white, red, black, white. Her's, of course, was a black one. She walked to hers and entered her combination. She opened it and put her bag inside, taking her books out and putting them in the shelves, but then her songbook fell out, opening to Eternity. She bent down to pick it up, but was snatched away by a female with pink, manicured fingers.

"Hey, Loser." The girl said.

**Vanessa's POV**

"Hey, Loser." The girl said. Bitch of my school, Ms. Leanne Carter Tempola DeVinchi. Rich, blonde, popular, mean, and a slutty bitch. She was wearing a pink mini skirt, a pink tank-top with 'Kiss Me' in glittery pink letters and a kiss park in the same pink and glittery-ness. Ew, slut much? Then, on her feet, her precious pink pumps from Gucci. Makes me wanna barf. Who wears high-heels to school? Isn't it painful? I know it is, walking around in 30-feet heels. "What's this?"

"Uh, a song? A paper with words?" I said matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"A song." I said. "Need hearing-aids, slut? Go home and stuff your bra more. You already lost your virginity, don't you wanna go have a threesome with 2 boys?" Yeah, I was mean. She wasn't a virgin anymore, everyone knew that. She gasped.

"Eternity, my butt. Go have an Eternity of sex with someone." Leanne said, threw the book in my face, and walked away, her wanna-be's following. I rolled my eyes and put the book away. I closed my locker and heard the bell ring. I ran to Homeroom. A teacher said to stop running, so it did, but I fast-walked. I made it to homeroom and too a seat in the very back.

**Lunchtime**

I sighed as I got lunch, paid, and sat alone in the corner table of the lunchroom. No one walked up to me, just ignored me. Most people were texting, so I decided to text my only friend before I moved here, Lindsey Thomas. I pulled out my neon green Sidekick 3, with neon blue hearts all over.

**Vanessa/**_Lindsey_

**Yo , Lind**

_Hi , chickito . wutz goin on ?_

**Nm , az always . u ? howz ol jgdhs ? **(John G. Diefenbaker Middle School, her old school. This is an actual school, my old, old elementary school. Its real name is John G. Diefenbaker Public School. I miss it…)

_We all miss u , babe ._

**Tell em I miss em 2 , kay ?**

_Done . I hate skool , tho ._

**Same . mostly miss slut-anne . u noe , leanne ?**

_I noe . wut a bitch , huh ?_

**Damnnit , speak of the she-devil , she's comin here . tty when she leaves me fukin alone .**

_Language , ladiee . but ill let u off . luv u ._

**Luv u 2 . pce , rok on .**

Vanessa closed her Sidekick and bit into her mashed potatoes, and took a sip of her Orange Flavored Crush Coke. She took a bite of her cheese pizza, then another sip of her Crush, like a normal person.

"Hi, Loser geek." Leanne said.

"Being smart doesn't make you a geek, Leanne." Vanessa said.

"Who said your smart?" Leanne asked.

"Tell me your last marks on your report card!" Vanessa said.

"D-! Pretty good, huh?" Leanne asked.

"Uh, if you didn't know, A+ is the best mark, D- is the worst, and I'm a straight A+ student! Beat that." Vanessa said.

"Like I said, geek." Leanne said, and left. Vanessa sighed and took out her Sidekick 3, **(I don't have a sidekick 3, nor a cell phone. Sadly…) **and continued texting Lindsey.

**Vanessa/**_Lindsey_

**Backourito …**

_Burrito ?_

**Lmfao , no . im bak , thoopid .**

_Im sorry im blonde . ill change my hair colour to … uhm … whats that dark colour you love ?_

**Black , duhhhzzz . im wearin it now .**

_Fine , ill go mak my hair blak . happie now ?_

**Fo sho . Lmfao , im sooo kewl . lyke, rite ?**

_Fo sho , fo shizzle , and fo quizzle . word._

**Aahahahaha thtz y I luv u . mizz crazilicious .**

_U now thttz y ._

**G2g , lind . gotta go 2 history . barf .**

_Iite . pce out ._

**Rok on . luv u .**

_U 2 , babehh ._

Vanessa closed her Sidekick and put it in her pocket. She threw away her leftover lunch and drank her drink in seconds, and threw it away. She walked to History after grabbing her books. She checked her teeth and saw that they were orange. **(AHH I hate that so much. After you drink orange soda, your teeth become orange! A quick way to get rid of the orange is to lick your teeth. It works. Or brush them.) **She sighed and licked her teeth as quick as possible, making sure they were white again. She walked to her History class and sat in the back, as always.

After school, she rode the bus home and ran inside her house. The first thing she did was make her fathers food. She quickly finished her homework and cooked herself some food, too. She ate and walked upstairs. She grabbed her black and blue fluffy diary and pen, and began to write,

_(Contains Coarse Language)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey. How ya doing? So…my life is going on, terribly. I saw Leanne and she began to bitch talk to me. Saying I'm stupid, a geek. A pluses? She gets D minuses. God, what a fucking bitch. I hate her soo much. What a loseristic, rich bitch. I can call her that now, rich bitch. Perf. I goddamn hate her! Bitch…asshole…_

_Gotta go, I'm taking a walk._

_XOX,_

_Vanessa_

_Luv You!_

She closed her diary and grabbed her black Nano-Chromatic iPod. **(I own an orange one, really.)** She walked downstairs, put on her boots and walked out. The put the headphones in her ears and put on Hold On by Connect 3. She began to walk down the sidewalk. Suddenly, she tripped over a stick. She screamed and fell on the hard ground. Her iPod skidded about a meter away. She sat up. Then, 3 boys walked to her.

"Whoa, are you okay?" One boy asked.

"I-I'm fine." Vanessa said.

"You fell pretty hard. Like Shane yesterday." Another boy said.

"I was fine." The first one said. The third boy helped her up.

"Sorry about my brothers." He said.

"It's okay." Vanessa said. She walked to her iPod and picked it up, then walked back.

"What's your name?" The first one asked.

"Vanessa." She said.

"I'm Jason." The one that was Jason said. "Jason Gray."

"Hi." Vanessa said.

"I'm Shane Gray." The one that was Shane said.

"I'm Nate Gray." The one who helped her up said.

"You sound familiar." Vanessa said.

"Yeah…We're Connect 3. We just moved in." Shane said.

"Oh, cool. Where do you live?" Vanessa asked.

"Right here." Nate pointed at their house.

"Hey, that's right beside mine. We're neighbors, I presume." Vanessa said.

"Don't use big words around Shane. He doesn't understand." Nate said. Vanessa laughed.

"I do, too!" Shane said. Vanessa laughed again.

"So, do you know play music?" Jason asked.

"I can play guitar, piano, and I sing." Vanessa said. "But I'm not very good."

"Well, I bet you're awesome." Shane said.

"When someone says their bad, it really means their great, but can't see it." Nate said.

"Thanks." Vanessa said. Then, her dad's car pulled into the driveway. "Oh, crap! I gotta go. See you soon! Bye!" Vanessa ran inside before her dad could see her, leaving the boys confused.

"Alright…" Jason said. They walked into their own house.

In her own house, Vanessa heated her dad's food, and he stumbled in.

"Where's my food, bitch?" He slurred.

"Right here, sir." Vanessa said. She gave it to him.

"Good." He slapped her. "Go away, bitch."

"Yes, sir." Vanessa said. She took her iPod outside and walked to Connect 3's house. She rang the doorbell. A female opened it. A gorgeous female.

"Oh, hello. You are?" The lady asked.

"I'm Vanessa. I just met the boys." Vanessa said.

"Oh, you're the Vanessa, Nate has been talking about." She said. "I'm Mitchie Torres." Shane walked up, and kissed Mitchie's cheek.

"Who's here, babe?" Shane asked.

"Vanessa." Mitchie said.

"Oh, hey. Nate has been talking about you." Shane said. "NATE!" Nate walked up.

"Yeah? Oh, Vanessa! Hi." Nate said.

"Hi, Nate." Vanessa said. "I noticed that I didn't get any communication."

"I'll give you my number and email." Nate said. "Come in." Vanessa smiled and walked in.

"What happened to your cheek?" Shane asked. Vanessa gasped, and totally forgot about it.

"I, uh…tripped at home. Yeah." Vanessa said. "I'm clumsy. Very."

"Vanessa?" Jason said. "Hi. Nate's been talking about you, a lot."

"Everyone said that." Vanessa said. Nate and Vanessa were blushing.

"Just go upstairs and make out." Shane said, and pushed them upstairs. They continued to blush. Another girl walked up.

"Who's here? Oh, Nate finally got a girlfriend?" Ella asked. Nate suddenly came up

"She's not my girlfriend." Nate said, and then ran back upstairs.

**Upstairs…**

"Hey, Vanessa…" Nate said. "You said you sing, right?"

"Yeah." Vanessa said.

"Well…can you sing something for me?" Nate asked.

"Uh…one of mine? Or…" Vanessa's voice trailed off.

"One of yours. Please?" Nate said, putting on a face that no teenage girl could resist.

"…Okay, fine." Vanessa said. She cleared her throat and a beautiful voice came out,

_Tell me, tell me, tell me_

_Something I don't know,_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know (x1)_

_How many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_Bet cha not to treat me like a child_

_Baby._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me_

_Something I don't know,_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

Vanessa ended, and Nate was staring at her.

"It was bad, I know." Vanessa said.

"No, no, no. That was the best song ever." Nate said.

"Really? The popular girl in my school says that I suck and should get singing lessons." Vanessa said.

"She's crazy and jealous. You're the best singer I've heard in my history of friends." Nate said. "Which school do you go to?"

"Jersey Nennel High." Vanessa said.

"That's the school I'm going to!" Nate said.

"Are you kidding me?" Vanessa asked.

"No. I'm not kidding!" Nate said. "Jersey Nennel High School, right?"

"Yeah!" Vanessa said. They hugged. "I finally have a friend!"

"What do you mean? You seem like the girl who had lots of friends." Nate said.

"Well…I have none. Only one, but she doesn't go here. She went to my old school." Vanessa said.

"Oh…well, now you have me." Nate said. Vanessa smiled and hugged him again.

"Thank you so much." Vanessa whispered.

And for once, she felt safe in someone's arms.

**Did you like that?**

**Sorry it took long.**

**I haven't been updating much, as you see.**

**I have school. UGH!**

**But today, my mom let me off, so I got to update! CHEERZ!**

**Review, please!**

**LOVE,**

**xOx GuitarHeroGodK2 xOx**


End file.
